


Soul Stone

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: While Steven is forced to remain on home world as their Pink Diamond, a secret admirer sends him a love note.





	Soul Stone

Your eyes, dark as coal, are the windows to your soul. 

Your arms that wrap around me so close, are what I love the most. 

Your hands, if I’m so bold, are to hold, so they don’t get cold. 

Your chest, is where I lay my head to rest, and it’s simply the best. 

Your legs are for walking, and for me, they’re for stalking. 

Your lips on mine, is better than fine. 

When they smiled, they drove me wild. 

And when they sigh, makes me so high, that I might die. 

My Diamond. My Steven. The Authority has you on your throne. 

But in private, I have you all to my own. 

I can’t wait for you to come home. 

My Soul Stone.


End file.
